Unwelcome Visitors
by Engage
Summary: A certain someone pays a visit to the SGC.  Fluff ensues.  Very SJ!


A/N: This fic is my contribution to 'SJ Ship Day' on the Gateworld forum! So read, review and enjoy the fluff!

Season: 4

Pairing: S/J of course. :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stargate isn't mine. Damn.

Rating: K

* * *

Jack O'Neill shuffled through the halls of the SGC towards the infirmary. SG1 had been called down some twenty minutes ago, but Jack hadn't felt the need to hurry. The Doc. hadn't sounded urgent on the phone. Besides, The Simpsons was on. 

When the Colonel arrived at his destination, General Hammond was waiting for him at the door, apparently fully aware of the time. He brushed past the bald Texan and into the infirmary where Carter, Daniel and Teal'c of SG1 were sitting. They were looking rather bored.

"Did I miss anything?"

Judging by the looks he received in return, Jack guessed that he hadn't, and that catching the end of his favorite cartoon had been a good idea after all.

Genreal Hammond addressed him.. "You're late Colonel."

"Well General—"

"Actually sir, he's just in time." Called a voice from somewhere in the busy room. Jack suspected that it belonged to Doctor Fraiser.

Sure enough the tiny woman emerged from behind a mass of screens and equipment that Jack didn't understand. "It looks like he's about to wake up."

There was indeed a bed somewhere in that multitude of medical equipment, and on that bed there was indeed a person, or rather, a Tok'ra, with cuts and bruises on his face. A Tok'ra that Colonel Jack O'Neill knew all too well.

Martouf.

Just as Doctor Fraiser had predicted, Martouf began to stir and let out a small groan. Soon blue eyes were visible from under his heavy eyelids. At first he looked confused, even a little scared, but once he got his bearings he smiled.

"Thank you once again General Hammond for your hospitality."

"Not like we had any choice" Daniel muttered, but Jack was utterly lost.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Martouf came under fire by a squad of Jaffa warriors. He escaped through the stargate, however since he did not wish to reveal the location of the new Tok'ra base to the Goa'uld, he dialed the SGC. He suffered injuries and was brought to the infirmary. Perhaps if you had been prompt in your arrival, O'Neill, you as well would be aware of the situation at hand." Teal'c said in a low voice. Jack simply blinked at the incredible bluntness of his friend's response.

By this time, Martouf had sat himself upright in the infirmary bed, and had become aware of SG1's presence.

A wide grin spread across his slightly mangled face at the sight of the Tau'ri heroes. He made an attempt to get up, but was stopped by the doctor, who insisted he needed to wait for the medication to wear off before moving. "Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c,"

He made an infuriating pause as his eyes rested on Carter. Jack decided it was deliberate. The damn Tok'ra just liked to mess with his head. That was all.

"Samantha."

She smiled at him, her big blue eyes meeting his, though hers were infinitely more beautiful. He just stared at her for what seemed like hours. Jack felt a pang of jealousy. Damn those Tok'ra.

"Hello Martouf."

Martouf was about to say something again. Jack wouldn't have it. "So Martouf, how long will you be staying with us—here-- in the SGC?"

"Perhaps a few days. I must wait until I receive word from the Tok'ra that it is safe."

_D'oh!_

"Right, well we're going to head out and get some Jell-o. Wish you could join us but," Jack gestured to the doctor, "well, you know."

"Actually Colonel, I don't see why Martouf can't go along with you. His symbiote seems to be aiding in his recovery form the sedative." Jack saw the evil smirk Fraiser gave him. She may have been small, but she was vengeful. And she had more power than Jack had cared to consider.

So off they went to the commissary for some… quality time. He had promptly sat down next to Sam when they had taken their places around the table. Jack somehow managed to convince himself that he wasn't doing any of this on purpose. His hand may have 'accidentally' brushed hers when she reached out to get her blue Jell-o, but that was through no fault of his own.

The evening dragged on and on. Martouf babbled about life in the land of the Tok'ra and for awhile Jack actually pretended to listen. Naturally, he was monumentally thankful when the Jell-o ran out and the meal drew to a close.

"Danny-boy! Why don't you take Martouf here back into the doc's clutches?"

The Tok'ra laughed. "It had been a pleasure being with you all." He gave Carter a quick glance, which didn't go unnoticed. "Goodnight." With that, Danny-boy escorted their guest back to the infirmary.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Carter asked once they were alone.

There definitely _was_ something wrong, but if Jack couldn't even admit it to himself, there was no way he would be able to tell _her_.

"Nothing Carter. I'm just tired."

"Me too sir. It's been a long day for all of us." It hadn't been really. A few little things had to be dealt with that morning, but after that Jack had been free to watch the Simpsons to his hearts content. "Goodnight sir."

She smiled at him and left for her lab. "Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight, Carter!"

"Yes sir!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Jack yawned. Despite the uneventful day, he _was_ tired, and quite frankly, he couldn't wait to skedaddle home to a nice comfy bed. So he headed to the locker room, got changed and collected his things.

Just before he was about to embark on the elevator journey to the surface, he ran into Daniel.

"Jack! I need a favor."

"Hey there Daniel, how's Martouf?"

"Oh-- he had to go get something before he went back to the infirmary. But that's not the point. I'm in a bit of a hurry, and I need someone to drop this off at Sam's lab."

Jack looked his friend up and down. He wasn't going to get out of doing this. Daniel was clearly on a clock for whatever reason and Jack had all the time in the world. "All right have it your way. But you owe me a beer!"

Daniel thanked him and sped towards the lift. Jack looked longingly at the lift one more time and grudgingly began his stroll to Carter's lab.

* * *

­­ 

"Hello Samantha."

Martouf was standing at the door of her lab when she looked up from her 'doohickey.' It was a surprise to see him here so late. Janet would certainly make a point of scolding him later for not getting enough rest.

"Hi Martouf. How are you feeling?"

He smiled and fully entered the room. "I am well."

"That's good to hear."

Sam looked down at her gadget again. He was staring at her. His eyes were boring a hole on her head. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was pretty sure she knew who it belonged to.

"I have missed you."

Was it just her, or was he moving closer? No, it had to be her imagination. Sam had no doubt that her and Martouf shared a special 'bond' because of the relationship between his symbiote and Jolinar, who had once been inside of her, but he wouldn't…

Would he?

Yes, he was definitely moving closer. Sam's tired mind froze, paralyzing her. He was so close now the she could feel his breath…

"Carter! Dannie wanted me to…"

Clad in civvies, the Colonel appeared in her doorway carrying a report. The look on his face before he put his military mask back in place tore her heart in two. He paused, took a deep breath, placed a folder of paper on a chair by the door and left after mumbling his apology. This couldn't have happened. He couldn't leave this way.

"Excuse me, Martouf."

Sam bolted out into the hallways; a few confused SF's looking after her.

"Sir! Wait!"

He had no choice but to turn around. His face was emotionless. A clever trick to convince Sam that everything was fine.

Sam approached him very cautiously, as if he were a tiny animal that might get frightened and run away at any moment. "That wasn't what it looked like, sir."

"Carter, you don't have to make excuses. You're allowed to have a life, you know."

He didn't believe her. Damn it. "No sir, you don't understand. I didn't want…"

"Carter, that's enough. We're both tired; I think we need to sleep on it." With that he turned and began walking back in the direction of the lift.

She wasn't going to have it. He needed to know exactly what she meant. Exactly what he meant to her. There was only one option left.

"Colonel!" her voice was slightly choked.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. Sam moved close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was going to fix this once and for all. When the Colonel—Jack-- finally turned his body and looked at her, his brown eyes turned her legs into Jell-o. She shifted as near as possible. His breath had a much more pleasant tickle on her lips than Martouf's had.

"I understand perfectly, Carter."

With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. If Jack hadn't been holding her, Sam would have collapsed right then and there. His lips were warm and he was tracing magnificent patterns on her back. All of her worries and fatigue seemed to fade into irrelevance. The only thing that was real was the two of them.. Frat regs be damned, they would find a way around them. For now, both were content to believe that moment was all that mattered. All that had ever existed.

* * *

There you have it! Slightly unrealistic I know, but it's all in the name of fluff! 

(You can tell I don't like Martouf, can't you?)


End file.
